Monday Night Raw February 5th
by Bad Blood121
Summary: The search for a new WWE Champion continues!
1. Intro & Match Card

Match Card

February 5th, Year 1.

Location: Erie, Pennsylvania

1st Match: Tournament Match: Single  
Trish Stratus vs Lita

After all the action that took place on Raw last week. Mickie James has a shot at the Women's Title but who will she be facing? Trish Stratus? or Lita?

2nd Match: Single  
Shawn Michaels vs Randy Orton

Last week Shawn Michaels defeated The Monster Kane to stay in the tournament. If he defeats Randy Orton this week he will earn a shot at the WWE Title but if he loses then Randy Orton will get a WWE Title shot.

3rd Match: Intercontinental Championship: Single  
Kane vs Batista

The Intercontinental Title is on the line in a battle between two monsters. Kane lost his chance at the WWE Title last week but he can still hold gold! Who will be victorious? The Monster Kane? or The Animal Batista?

Main Event: Tournament Match: Single  
Goldberg vs The Sandman

The main event will have 2 superstars who have never faced each other before and the winner gets a shot at the WWE Title next week. Don't miss out on the action as Bill Goldberg takes on The Sandman!


	2. Trish Stratus vs Lita

To Be Loved by Papa Roach plays as Raw's Music Video starts up.

Raw comes on the air. The crowd cheers. The camera pans around the arena. Pyro's shoot off.

Jr: Good evening! Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to Monday Night Raw! I'm Jr and along with me is Jerry"The King"Lawler and tonight we are live from Erie, Pennsylvania!

King: What a night we had last week.

Jr: Your right King. This week is proving to be even better! Folks it was announced last week by Stephanie McMahon herself. Tonight Shawn Michaels who defeated Kane last week will face Randy Orton and if Orton wins then he gets a shot at the WWE Title.

King: That's big Jr! I can't wait to see if Shawn is able to defeat Orton and do as Stephanie says "Earn his shot"

Jr: That is big King.

Trish' music hits the p.a system. The crowd cheers. Trish walks out on the stage.

King: Here's something better than that Jr! Puppies! Look Jr!

Jr: Here's the lovely Trish Stratus. If she can win here tonight she'll get to face Mickie James for the Women's Title.

King: Don't forget she's hot too Jr. Woo Hoo!

Trish climbs into the ring. She walks out into the center of the ring and she poses. The crowd cheers. Trish' music fades. She stands in the center of the ring. Lita's music hits the p.a system. The crowd cheers.

Jr: And here's Lita!

Lita runs out on the stage and she poses. The crowd cheers.

King: Things are just getting better and better! Wow!

Lita runs down the ramp and she slides into the ring under the bottom rope. She gets up and she poses. The crowd cheers. Lita looks at Trish.

Jr: It looks like there might be some tension here between these 2.

King: There's a title shot here Jr. You don't know the half of it.

Jr: I'm sure I don't King.

Lita's music fades. Lita and Trish stare down.

The referee rings the bell.

Lita and Trish walk around the ring.

Jr: Match up underway. Folks if you just joined us Trish Startus is taking on Lita here to kick off Monday Night Raw. The winner of this match will get to face Mickie James for the Women's Title.

Lita and Trish lock up in the center of the ring. Trish drops to one knee and Lita breaks the lock and she punches Trish in the face. Trish gets up and she stares at Lita. Lita smiles. Trish and Lita lock up again. Trish backs Lita up into the ropes. Trish breaks the lock and she kicks Lita in the gut. Lita holds her gut as she drops t one knee. Trish pulls Lita up and she whips her into the ropes. Lita comes off the ropes and she runs toward Trish. Lita throws a clothesline. Trish ducks under it. Lita goes into the ropes and she comes off the ropes. Trish takes Lita and she does an arm drag. Lita flies across the ring. She lands on her back and she gets back up. Trish charges Lita and she hits a clothesline. Lita falls to the mat. Trish stomps on Lita's chest 2X. Lita rolls away from Trish and she gets up. Lita charges Trish and she jumps and she connects with a dropkick to the chest. Trish stumbles back into the top left turnbuckle. Lita gets up and she charges Trish again. Lita connects with a clothesline. Trish falls to the mat. Lita pins her.

1.

2.

Trish rolls her shoulder up. Lita gets up to her knees. She takes Trish by the hair and she punches her in the face 4X. Lita gets up and she pulls Trish up by the hair. Lita kicks Trish in the gut. Trish holds her gut. Lita lifts Trish up and she connects with a suplex. Trish rolls around the ring. Lita walks over to Trish. Trish is up to her hands and knees. Lita kicks Trish in the ribs. Trish screams in pain. Lita pulls Trish up. Trish punches Lita in the gut 2X. Lita knees Trish in the gut. Trish drops to one knee. Lita pulls her up and she connects with a ddt. Trish lays on the mat. Lita pins Trish.

1.

2.

Trish kicks out. Lita gets up to one knee. Mickie James walks out on the stage. Lita gets up and she stomps on Trish' chest 4X. Mickie walks down the ramp. Lita pulls Trish up to her knees. She then looks up at Mickie.

Jr: Its Mickie James King! What's she doing out here?

King: I don't know.

Trish takes Lita around the head and she takes her down and she does a roll up pin.

1.

2.

3.

The bell rings. Trish' music hits. The crowd cheers. Trish gets up and she looks at Mickie. Mickie smiles. Trish doesn't seem to know what to think.

King: Look at Trish Jr. She doesn't know what to think about Mickie being out here.

Jr: I believe your right King.

The referee raises Trish' arm in the air. The crowd cheers. Mickie walks up the ramp. Trish watches Mickie. Mickie walks up onto the stage and she turns back around to look at Trish. Mickie smiles then she turns around to go backstage and Stacy Keibler hits her with a hard clothesline. Mickie falls to the floor. The crowd yells "Ohh!" Trish' music fades.

Jr: Oh my! Its Stacy Keibler!

Stacy pulls Mickie up and she hits another clothesline. Mickie lays on the floor. She rolls over onto her side. Stacy kicks her in the spine. Mickie rolls away from Stacy.

King: Wow. I can't believe it!

Jr: Stacy blindsided Mickie!

Stacy stares at Mickie before she turns around and she goes backstage.

King: This can't be good Jr. Stacy is out to get Mickie!

Jr: Your right King!

The camera fades on the close up of Mickie's face.


	3. Shawn Michaels vs Randy Orton

Jr: Welcome back to Raw everyone. Folks the match has been made. Trish Stratus vs Mickie James for the Women's Title and its going to happen next week right here on Monday Night Raw.

King: I can't wait to see it Jr.

Jr: I know you can't King.

Evolution's theme music hits over the p.a system. The crowd boos as Randy Orton walks out on the stage. Ric Flair is with him.

Jr: Well folks its time for Shawn Michaels to take on the young and up coming superstar Randy Orton.

King: I don't know about this Jr. Shawn Michaels is the veteran but Orton has something Shawn doesn't. Youth.

Jr: Your right King.

Orton and Flair walk down the ramp. Orton climbs up into the ring. He walks out into the center of the ring and he poses. Flair stands at ringside and he claps his hands. Orton walks up to the bottom right turnbuckle and he climbs it and he poses. The crowd boos. Orton climbs down. He walks back out into the center of the ring. The music fades. Orton appears focused and ready. HBK's music hits the p.a system. The fans raise to their feet and they cheer. HBK walks out on the stage. He looks at Orton. Orton stands in the center of the ring and he stares at HBK. Orton smiles as he stands ready and waiting. HBK walks half way down the ramp. He stops and he drops to one knee. He raises his hands in the air and pyro's shoot off on the stage. The crowd cheers. HBK gets up and he continues down the ramp. He walks up to the ring and he climbs up into the ring. He looks Flair then at Orton. HBK walks up to the bottom right turnbuckle and he climbs it and he poses. The crowd cheers. HBK climbs down and he turns to Orton. Orton smiles. HBK gets set. The referee looks back and forth between the 2. The music fadse.

Jr: Very intense here. The winner of this match will have a WWE Title shot next week!

King: This is a big match Jr.

Jr: Bigger than big King!

The referee rings the bell.

Orton and HBK lock up in the center of the ring. Orton drops to one knee but he quickly pushes back up. Orton backs HBK up into the ropes. The referee tries to break them apart. Orton breaks the lock and he puts his arms in the air and he takes a few steps back from HBK. The ref looks at HBK and Orton kicks HBK in the gut. HBK holds his gut. Flair claps his hands. HBK punches Orton in the jaw. Orton rubs his jaw. HBK takes Orton and he whips him into the ropes. HBK sets up. Orton comes off the ropes and he runs at HBK. Orton throws a clothesline. HBK ducks under it. Orton runs into the ropes again. He comes off the ropes and he leaps at HBK and he does a shoulder tackle. HBK falls to the mat. Orton turns and he runs into the ropes and he runs up to HBK. Orton drops a fist to the face. HBK rubs his face. Orton gets up and he pulls HBK up. Orton throws an upper cut but HBK blocks it and he knees Orton in the gut. Orton holds his gut as he leans over. HBK pushes Orton back into the ropes. He walks up to Orton and he hits a chest chop. Orton screams as he holds his chest. Flair shouts something to Orton. HBK hits another chest chop. Orton screams in pain. Flair points at Orton and he shouts something again. HBK goes for another chest chop. Orton leaps to his left and HBK hits the top rope. Orton turns HBK around and he pushes him back into the ropes and he hits a chest chop. HBK holds his chest. The crowd yells "Ohhh!" Flair smiles and he claps his hands and he says "Yeah there you go!" Orton smiles and he hits another chest chop. HBK holds his chest as he drops to one knee. Orton smiles as he pulls HBK up and he pushes him back into the ropes then he whips him into the ropes. HBK comes off the ropes and he leaps at Orton and he connects with a cross body. HBK lands ontop of Orton and he pins him.

1.

2.

Orton kicks out. The crowd yells "Ohhh! 2!" HBK and Orton get up. HBK backs up into the ropes and he grabs the top rope. Orton walks up to HBK and he throws a clothesline. HBK ducks under it and he pounds Orton on the back. Orton turns to HBK and he throws a punch. HBK blocks it and he punches Orton in the face 3X. Orton stumbles back into the ropes. HBK turns and he runs into the ropes. He comes off the ropes and he clotheslines Orton over the top rope. Orton flips back over the top rope and he lands hard at ringside. Flair walks over to Orton. HBK turns and he runs into the ropes.

Jr: Shawn sent Orton over the top and down to the floor with one hard clothesline!

HBK comes off the ropes and he runs toward Flair and Orton. HBK jumps up on the top rope and he leaps high in the air and he comes crashing down on Flair and Orton. The crowd cheers.

Jr: Oh my God! Shawn Michaels just took out Flair and Orton with one high flying dive from inside the ring! My God did you see the height King?

King: Oh yeah Jr! He got way up there.

All 3 men are down.

Jr: All 3 men are down at ringside! Who's going to get to fight for the WWE Title next week? Find out when we return!

HBK is back up. He stumbles back toward the ring as the camera fades to black.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jr: Welcome back to Raw everyone! Shawn Michaels vs Randy Orton is underway right now. The winner of this match will have a WWE Title shot next week right here on Raw!

Orton has HBK in a sleeper hold. HBK is down on one knee.

Jr: Sleeper hold applied by Randy Orton. Shawn Michaels is down and fading away here.

The crowd gets behind HBK. HBK starts fighting up. Flair shouts something to Orton. Orton looks at Flair and he nods his head. Orton tightens the hold. HBK drops to both knees.

Jr: Orton may have it here! Shawn's fading away fast! Orton just tightened the hold!

HBK continues to fight. HBK fights up to one knee. Orton tries to take him back down. HBK fight up to both feet. The crowd cheers. HBK elbows Orton in the gut 3X. Orton breaks the hold. The hold was lockd in for 1 minute 10 seconds. Orton holds his gut. HBK runs into the ropes. He comes off the ropes and he runs toward Orton. Orton hits a hard clothesline. HBK falls to the mat. The crowd yells "Ohhh!"

Jr: Good God! What a clothesline!

Orton pins HBK.

1.

2.

HBK rolls his shoulder up. The crowd cheers.

Jr: A near fall!

Orton gets up to his knees and he looks at the referee in shock.

Jr: Orton can't believe it!

King: Neither can I!

Orton pulls HBK up. Orton goes to whip him into the top right turnbuckle. HBK counters it and he whips Orton into the top right turnbuckle. Orton goes spine first into the turnbuckle. HBK runs at him and he jumps and he connects with a drop kick to the chest. Orton holds his chest and he falls to the mat. HBK climbs up on the top right turnbuckle and he sets up. The ref is looking at Orton. Flair climbs up on the edge of the ring and he shoves HBK off the top. HBK flies across the ring and he lands hard on his left arm. The ref looks at HBK then he looks at Flair. Flair acts like he doesn't know what happened. The ref walks up to the ropes and he points at Flair and he says something. Flair shakes his head no. Orton is up to one knee. He looks at HBK. HBK gets up and he holds his left arm. He turns to Orton. Orton grabs HBK and he connects with the RKO. The crowd yells "Ohhh!" Orton pins HBK. Flair points at Orton and HBK. The ref turns and he looks then he slides down to make the count.

1.

2.

3.

The bell rings. The crowd boos. Evolution's theme music hits the p.a system.

Jr: No! No! I can't believe it! Flair and Orton stole a victory here tonight! Not only that but they stole a WWE Title shot from Shawn Michaels! This isn't right!

The referee raises Orton's arm in the air. Flair smiles and he claps his hands and he pats Orton on the back. Orton climbs up on the bottom right turnbuckle and he poses. The ref checks on HBK.

King: Believe it Jr. Flair is not called the dirtiest player in the game for no reason.

Orton and Flair leave the ring and they walk up the ramp.

The camera fades.


End file.
